Too Late
by Banannach
Summary: Sabes que debes dejar de pensar en él. Que él no te pertenece, porque ese pelirrojo ya tiene a alguien quien lo hace feliz, por más que te duela admitirlo. Tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste. :K2:


**********« title:** _Too Late  
_**********« fandom:** South Park  
******« pairing/characters:** Kenny/Kyle (K2)  
******« music:** Snuff + Slipknot  
******« nota:** uh, primera cosa extraña publicada aquí. /_huye_ (?

* * *

**Too Late**

* * *

«Entierra todos tus secretos en mi piel  
Aléjate con tu inocencia, y déjame con mis pecados»

* * *

—Llámame, rubito.

—Claro, fue un _placer_.

La risa femenina salió de sus labios al escuchar la frase con doble sentido del chico, a lo que éste sonrió con picardía. Porque sí, había sido totalmente todo un placer.

Después de que le dio un trozo de papel donde venía con una caligrafía perfecta su número de teléfono, la muchacha salió por la puerta de aquel departamento descuidado. Apenas el rubio escuchó la puerta cerrarse, su sonrisa se borró instantáneamente, arrugó el pequeño papel entre sus manos haciéndolo bolita y lo lanzó al bote de basura, con fastidio.

Fijó su mirada en una cama pulcra y bien tendida que se encontraba al lado, no tan lejos de la suya. Suspiró, se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de despabilarse y se levantó rápido, necesitaba una ducha.

Kenny sabía, que su compañero de habitación, Stan Marsh, seguramente ya estaba en camino hacia la Universidad. Claro, Marsh siempre procurando llegar puntual a cualquier lugar, a clase, a las salidas con él y los demás, a las salidas con su novio. Sí, él, Kenny, era el único soltero, hasta Cartman hacía ya sabrá Dios cuantas semanas llevaba saliendo con alguien, y nadie más ni menos que uno de sus compañeros de clase, Clyde. En fin, qué mas daba, él, Kenny McCormick, podía tener a cualquier chica —y chico— a sus pies y pasar una noche de a puta madre, sólo tenía que usar sus encantos. Todos felices.

_Pero…_

El susodicho salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse con algo de prisa. En unos segundos ya estaba vestido con sus vaqueros desgastados y su inseparable anorak anaranjado. Se abrochaba el cinturón y se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban leve. Dios, otra vez empezaba a ponerse ansioso.

Se secó el cabello con la toalla por última vez, la tiró por ahí en el suelo y salió con su mochila sin siquiera desayunar.

Mientras caminaba dirigiéndose a la Universidad, no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de dolor en el pecho. ¿Por salir de la ducha caliente al aire jodidamente frío? Ojalá fuera así. Pero sabía que las razones eran muy diferentes. Hablamos de otro tipo de dolor, el dolor emocional, ese que todo hombre tanto como mujer conoce y han experimentado. Esa sensación de desasosiego.

Kenny sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad. Carajo, ¿cuando dejaría de torturarse a sí mismo con sus propios pensamientos? No servía de nada y eso, desgraciadamente, también lo sabía. Pff, lo sabe y aún así lo hace. Rió entre dientes, burlándose de sí mismo y diciéndose que era un patético y puto masoquista. ¿Cuándo las cosas cambiaron tanto? ¿Cuándo dejó de disfrutar del placer que le daban esas mujeres con las que coqueteaba en cualquier lado? ¿Cuándo pasó de estar feliz a su estado actual de depresión y martirizándose día a día? Mierda, ¡¿por qué no se une de una buena vez a los góticos?! Que por lo menos así alguien compartiría su dolor.

Volvió a reír, esta vez echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando salir una carcajada que era de todo menos alegría. Las carcajadas fueron suavizándose y ahora a su cuerpo le invadían los espasmos, se llevó un brazo hacia la cara y se frotó los ojos con la manga de su anorak, para después volver a la misma máscara de despreocupación. Si bien no era taaan inteligente, sabía muchas cosas acerca de la vida. Y bueno, sabía que, nunca debía demostrar que estaba triste.

Mucho menos a sus amigos, porque odiaba que lo vieran así.

Mucho menos a _él_.

Mucho menos a Kyle.

Ah, carajo. Ahí iba de nuevo. Incluso se podría decir, que pensar en su amigo era ya parte de su rutina. Sólo que no quería… pues pensar, en él, en todo. En todo lo que los últimos meses había pasado.

Todo comenzó cuando Kyle le confesó acerca de los sentimientos que sentía por Stan, su súper mejor amigo y compañero de departamento del rubio. Que estaba loco por él, que le dolía que estuviera con Wendy, en fin, tantas cosas. Después de unas cuantas semanas, Kenny no supo cómo había terminado siendo un hombro en el cual llorar para el pelirrojo, tantos días y noches en los que él iba a su departamento cuando Stan no estaba y entonces era cuando se encargaba de consolarlo. Escuchándolo, apoyándolo…, acercándolo inconscientemente a él. Hasta que de repente, sólo así de la nada, sintió un mar de sentimientos acumulándose en su pecho, los extraños impulsos que empezó a sentir, de besarle, acariciarle, ser él quien curara sus heridas mediante besos y cariños mucho más íntimos que un amigo no puede hacer.

Todo esto hizo que se asustara un poco. Sin embargo, al tener relaciones con desconocidos y que la imagen de Kyle llegara por sorpresa a su mente, eso sí que lo hizo sentir desesperado, porque al despertar y ver que no hay nadie a su lado en su cama, solamente él, la sensación de vacío se apoderó en su interior y así continúa mañana tras mañana. Ya no quería números telefónicos de nadie, no quería a nadie más, pero el ver cómo Kyle miraba al pelinegro le hizo entender que tratar de conquistarlo no valía la pena y que debía seguir tal y como seguía y únicamente ser ese amigo que escucha al otro y está ahí para él.

Una vez estuvo a punto de besarlo, afortunadamente no pasó sólo de acariciar su mejilla con su dedo pulgar y sonriéndole _amistosamente_. Una vez casi le decía "Te amo" porque quería hacerle entender que a alguien _sí _le importaba pero lo disfrazó con una simple frase de "Todo estará bien". Una vez estuvo al borde de decirle todo lo que sentía y que, si le daba una maldita oportunidad, podría cicatrizar sus heridas, más su conciencia le decía que no debía hacerlo e hizo caso.

Hizo caso porque era un cobarde que pensaba que la única persona que podía hacer feliz a Kyle era nada más Stan. Sin pensar por un momento que tal vez, sólo tal vez y si lo intentaba, podría ser él mismo quien le hiciera sentir bien, cómodo y querido de la manera que sabía Kyle quería. No lo hizo, porque pensaba que no valía la pena esforzarse. Mentira, no lo hizo por pura cobardía.

El tiempo pasó, mantuvo la boca cerrada al igual que sus sentimientos guardados en un cajón imaginario, y cuando menos se lo esperó la noticia de que Kyle y Stan salían llegó a sus oídos. Y para suerte del judío, desde ese día hasta ahora ellos iban muy bien. Eso le alegró tanto como le dolió al mismo tiempo a Kenny. Tenía al novio del muchacho del que estaba enamorado viviendo en el mismo departamento que él. Se sentía un bastardo, Stan era un buen chico y, él, Kenny su amigo, estaba fantaseando, deseando a su pareja en silencio y desahogarse en el sexo con bellas mujeres imaginándose que era Kyle a quien le arrancaba gemidos.

Sí, hasta ahora, todo le salía a Kenny McCormick una mierda.

—¿Podría ser el Karma? —murmuró, sonriendo con cansancio.

—Hey, Kenny.

El mencionado clavó la mirada en la persona quien lo había llamado. Allí, en la entrada de la Universidad se encontraban las dos personas en las que justamente andaba pensando. Y, como últimamente pasaba, sintió un pinchazo de culpa en el corazón.

Los saludó como si nada. Kyle le sonrió, con una muestra de eterno agradecimiento en sus ojos verdes, por obvias razones. Kenny le devolvió la sonrisa. Si tan sólo supiera…

—Andando, llegas a tiempo Kenny —dijo Stan, mirándolo divertido.

—Lo sé —respondió, se rascó la nuca y sonrió con despreocupación—. Adelántense, aún debo sacar unos libros del casillero.

Ellos asintieron y entraron en el instituto.

Kenny se quedó parado afuera por un leve rato. La primera hora le tocaría con Kyle.

Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró apenas llegó ese pensamiento. Los recuerdos otra vez lo quieren torturar.

—Ya pasará —susurró en un suspiro, consolándose a sí mismo como siempre hacía. Sacó un libro de su casillero, no necesita voltear a su lado para darse cuenta que, un poco más lejos en el pasillo, Kyle lo espera.

Y no pasa un día en que Kenny no se reproche en silencio: "¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?", siempre reprochándose con que cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido y el no hacer nada, ni siquiera intentarlo, no le hizo ver que lo estaba perdiendo de cierta forma. Y a este pensamiento le sigue otro, ese que lo carcome, que lo martiriza pero que sabe, ya no se puede hacer nada y entiende que tarde o temprano lo olvidará a él, aunque le cueste por ahora creerlo. Esas dos palabras que siempre piensa al ver a Kyle, o a Kyle con Stan:

"Demasiado tarde".


End file.
